


Bad Big Brother

by brocestenthusiast



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Abuse, Brother/Brother Incest, Bullying, First Time, Grooming, Incest, M/M, More Tags Later?, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, and hes So Jealous of hollys existence, brocest, brothercest, dub con, not too violently but you know, rodrick is controlling and manipulative and mean and greg hates that he likes it a Lot, rodrick is not a good big brother but thats ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocestenthusiast/pseuds/brocestenthusiast
Summary: Greg is starting 7th grade this year. Rodrick's resistance is wearing very thin, and so is his patience
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

"Greg. Greeeg. GREG!"

Greg Heffley jolted awake and glared at his older brother, Rodrick, groaning and rolling over in his bed. "What do you want, Rodrick?", he whined, cringing at how scratchy his high pitched voice was from sleep. Rodrick grinned and flopped into bed beside him, elbowing his little brother in the stomach in the process and earning a groan and a sharp glare from him. "Well? What do you want?", Greg pressed again, but at this point, he didn't really care anymore. Now he just wanted his annoying asshole of a brother to get out and let him sleep; his head and ribs hurt and he was tired, he didn't want to deal with it.

Rodrick rolled his eyes and his hands shot to the smaller male's sides, pulling up his t-shirt and moving to loom over him. What the fuck was he doing? Why had he just done that, Greg was going to freak out on him. He was going to get scared and upset, he was going to tell mom, he -

"Hah, just like I thought. You're still scrawny as fuck, jesus, you look like you can't even lift a drumstick. You're gonna get your ass handed to you at school, y'know."

Shit. He hadn't wanted to be an asshole, for once. But in his defense, what else could he say to excuse randomly lifting his little brother's shirt, after sneaking into his room?

Rodrick couldn't help himself though, he was having trouble controlling himself around this stupid, annoying kid. As much as he tried to will himself to resist, as much as his stomach flipped every time he thought about his brother, it was hopeless. His mind couldn't stop wandering.

"Uh...um, Rodrick?"

Rodrick blinked dumbly at the boy beneath him. "What?"

Greg squirmed under his grip, wincing at the way his crotch bumped against Rodrick's and prayed Rodrick didn't feel it. He mumbled a quiet "Let me go, I'm tired..." before trying weakly to get away again, only for his brother to grab his hip and hold him in place. Greg's face went red and he felt his stomach churn with the way his body was reacting to something so simple against his will. It was disgusting, he felt horrible, Rodrick was going to think he was sick if he figured it out.

Rodrick cocked a brow at his brother before the gears began turning in his head. His innocent, virgin little brother was getting flustered from Rodrick just touching his hip and holding his shirt up. That was all it took to get this innocent - no, this slutty little fucker to get hot for him. Here he thought that Greg was this pure, innocent, good little boy that he'd end up really ruining; he'd never in a million years have thought that Greg was some desperate slut who would act like this for his older brother. Greg blushed darker and couldn't help the confused, scared, and kind of aroused whimper that he made as he tried to understand the strange look his brother was giving him.

"Rodrick, seriously, let - let me go, I - I -", the words just wouldn't leave Greg's mouth properly, he kept stuttering over them. Rodrick suddenly had this borderline maniacal look on his face and Greg felt his throat tighten and his heart beat faster, fear wracking his body as if it had no care for the heart attack it was going to give him if it kept going. And just as suddenly as it appeared, the look was gone, replaced by just a lazy and knowing smirk, the kind Rodrick gave him when Greg made a mess and then lied to his mom that Manny did it instead. He looked pleased, almost proud of him, as he finally let go and got out of the bed, stopping at the door on his way out of the room. "Get some rest, Greggy. You wouldn't wanna oversleep on your first day of seventh grade, yeah?", Rodrick teased before slipping out the door and sneaking back to his attic room.

What...the fuck just happened?

In his room, Rodrick threw himself onto his bed and his hand immediately went to his cock, palming it through his sweatpants almost angrily as he tried to calm himself down from that experience. What the fuck was Greg thinking, squirming around under him like that, like he wanted to be touched by him? What if Rodrick had snapped and flipped him over and fucked him without a care in the world? Typical Greg, always so inconsiderate about his big brother's feelings. Rodrick couldn't hold back a low groan as he pressed particularly hard at the thought of Greg taking his cock. The wimp would probably cry the first time, especially because of Rodrick's size, he was sure of it. He'd probably claw at his arms and say it hurts, but then get upset if Rodrick pulled out. He'd probably be unable to keep quiet, moaning from the pleasure and pain so loud that Rodrick would have to put a hand over his mouth to keep their parents from hearing. He'd be so tight and warm and -

Rodrick bit his lip to try to silence the hot noises he made as his orgasm hit him like a train, hips desperately pushing forward as he rode out the pleasure. He mentally cursed at himself for not taking over his boxers and pants beforehand, now that he was thinking clearly. He wasn't going to sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg groaned and rolled over in his bed, rolling his eyes at the door that his mother was currently knocking on, and frankly feeling thankful that the door muffled the sound of her calling for him to get up for school. He got out of bed and immediately regretted it, feeling his stomach churn as he looked down at his cum stained boxers. His mind immediately went to Rodrick and what had happened last night, and then to...his dream that he had after Rodrick had left.

Greg sighed and tried to ease the disgust and guilt that was eating away at him. It...hadn't been his fault that he had a dream about...his own brother doing those things to him. His own brother...touching Greg's cock with one hand while the other teased his hole, his own brother bending him over and telling him to keep quiet as he pushed his thick length inside Greg, his own brother groaning and panting and teasing him while he fucked into him so hard, his own brother's hands running all over his body - god, it was too much. Greg gave a high pitched whine and his dick pulsed hard, his hands making their way to it and gently squeezing it through his boxers.

A sharp series of knocks on the door startled him and his hands flew away from his already hard dick, huffing dejectedly over his mother continuing to bother him. "Moooom, I'm coming, ok? I'm getting dressed!", he called back to her, rolling his eyes at her obnoxiously motherly "Ok, honey!" response. He groaned and resigned to just quickly getting dressed and hurrying to the kitchen.

Greg was greeted with "Hi, bubby" by Manny, who was unsurprisingly sitting on the floor with his cheerios surrounding him and his bowl upside down. Greg sighed quietly and shook his head at him, grabbing a slice of toast from his plate at the table and saying "Gotta go, mom" to Susan as he was starting to walk off, avoiding looking at Rodrick as the older teenager rushed in and gulped down some orange juice. "Later, mom", followed Rodrick hurriedly before practically inhaling a bite of toast too.

"Ok - ok, wait, hold on, wait a second. I need a moment for a family meeting."

Greg froze and looked back at his mom as she said that, dread immediately hitting him like a train. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want to be around Rodrick any longer than he had to. He couldn't do it, just being around that stupid jerk of a brother was making him feel gross and weird. Every time he saw him, he remembered how he acted over just being under Rodrick, and his dream about him too. Greg stiffly walked back to the table, unable to help but stand too close to his confused and on edge older brother as his father looked around confused, clearly out of the loop as to what they've supposedly been talking about, and his mom continued on.

"Now, your father and I have been talking.", Susan took a deep breath before continuing again, "Things between the two of you have really gotten out of hand."

Greg's heart jumped into his throat. They know. They know what happened last night, they know what he dreamed about, they know how sick and perverted and freakish he is. They've figured it out. Everyone knows how fucked up he is.

Rodrick dramatically put his hand to his chest, feigning offense at his mother's comment. "Can I just say -"

"You may not realize it now, but having a brother is one of the most important relationships of your life.", Susan interrupted whatever bizarre defense her rebellious son was about to make up, ignoring the way her husband cracked up after she said that. "I mean, one day you're going to be Uncle Greg, and Uncle Rodrick, to each other's kids."

Rodrick's stomach churned at that and he looked at her like she had just said the dumbest thing ever, stealing a glance at Greg. Greg, his Greg, having kids with someone. His Greg marrying some woman, fucking her, and having kids with her. Not a fucking chance. No way in fucking hell was that ever happening, hell would freeze over before then. He was never letting Greg go off with someone else, never, Greg was his little brother. His only. No one else could have him, he'd make damn fucking sure of it.

Susan smiled brightly, not noticing the way Rodrick's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists. "That's important. So, you need to get to know each other."

"What?" Greg and Rodrick said in unison, both really looking at her like she might as well have had 3 heads. She was speaking gibberish at this point to them.

"You need to spend more time together.", Susan began to explain, once again ignoring the "What?" that came from her husband. "So, that's why I've come up with a new program -", that was met with Rodrick sighing, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes, "- that's going to reward you for spending time together."

Rodrick and Greg looked at each other, then back at her. Rodrick felt perked up at this idea of a reward, Greg wished he would've just run out the door before this family meeting started. Great, now Rodrick would be getting rewarded for tormenting him, and Greg would be forced to spend more time with him. Just what Greg had always wanted. Thanks, god, or whatever else was listening.

"I'm calling it -", Susan paused to make a weird singing noise as she presented fake money, "- mom bucks!", she gave a nod and an exaggerated gasp, trying to show her kids how totally cool this would be.

"You're paying us with fake money?", Rodrick frowned and pointed at them, clearly not impressed or amused at all, and in fact seeming agitated. Leave it to his mom to think of something stupid and worthless to try to reward him with. He was already planning on spending a lot more time with Greg anyways, now that he'd found out how hot he could get his little brother from basically doing nothing.

Susan went on to explaining it before he got too pissed at her, "Yeah, now, for every hour that you spend together - without fighting - for example, let's say, you give Greg a drum lesson -", Rodrick's facial expression immediately changed from being bored and annoyed to looking like she just said unicorns are real, but she continued, "- you each earn a mom buck. Which you can then trade in for one real dollar."

Rodrick perked up once again at this, giving an interested 'huh...', much to Greg's dismay. He felt stupid for getting his hopes at that Rodrick wouldn't be interested in engaging with this "program" his mom was doing, of course she knew her sons well enough. He was doomed for sure. Totally fucked. Greg swallowed thickly at his choice of words, remembering one of the reasons he didn't want to be around Rodrick in the first place.

Susan seemed pleased with herself as she said, "So, to start you off, I'm giving you each five mom bucks.", passing one fake five dollar mom buck to her both of her sons. Rodrick looked at it with amusement, but Greg looked at it the same way he looked at a test he knew he'd fail. This was basically a ticket insuring his ultimate demise at the hands of his older brother, why couldn't his mom see that? Why did she think this was a good idea? Didn't she know anything? 

"Now, if you're smart, you'll save up your mom bucks -"

"Can I cash out now?", Rodrick interrupted, giving his mom an annoyed but still interested look, watching her smile drop.

"W-well, Rodrick, if you save -"

"But can I cash out?", he asked again, looking almost wild now. It was impressive to Greg how dumb and greedy his older brother was as he watched his mother stumble over her words.

"Y-yes, but I -"

"I wanna cash out.", Rodrick again gave her no time to speak, handing back the mom buck worth five dollars. "Frank?", Susan turned to him, but upon seeing she wasn't going to have any help, she sighed and mumbled out "Uh, ok, yes, you can..." as she took the fake money and hesitantly reached into her wallet to pull out five real dollars, glancing over her shoulder to give her husband an angry look. Rodrick on the other hand looked over the fucking moon, grinning as he took the five dollars. "Ok, alright, great, we - we should get going because you don't want to be late for school, right? Let's go.", Susan sounded frazzled and stressed despite trying to keep herself together, mumbling a series of 'ok's and 'alright's to herself as everyone began leaving the house.

Rodrick roughly grabbed Greg's shoulder as they walked, leaning in way too close to his neck for Greg's comfort to say, "This 'mom bucks' thing is a gold mine, muchacho. Better not ruin it for me.", ending his warning with a hard smack to the back of his little brother's head.

Rodrick was smirking, he had noticed the way Greg tensed up and his face flushed slightly from how close to his neck and ear he had been. This kid was so easy and so desperate, Rodrick couldn't fucking believe his luck. Greg was getting hot for him every time they came into contact, and now this mom bucks bullshit was the perfect excuse to reel him in even more. By the end of seventh grade, he'd have Greg taking his cock every single day without any complaints, he was sure of it. No more secret spying on Greg, no more jerking off alone to the thought if his little brother finally submitting to him, no more holding back. Greg was practically being handed to him on a silver platter, and Rodrick had been starving for too long to even think of refusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was sure school wouldn't be so bad, but it was so much more miserable than home. He started to genuinely think that being at school must be even worse than spending time with Rodrick when his older brother was especially angry and mean. He had tried to sit next to Holly Hills, the most beautiful girl in seventh grade that he may have a crush on, only to be pushed aside by Patty. His new teacher was one of Rodrick's old teachers, and he immediately decided Greg was going to be this rebellious kid and he made him sit at one of the front desks to keep an eye one him. Un-fucking-believable. Even at school, Rodrick was ruining his life.

-

Greg and Rowley trudged in the house after school, the younger Heffley just rambling about how Rodrick was ruining everything for him at school and how miserable it would be to have to spend time with him thanks to the mom bucks, completely unbothered by the fact his brother was sleeping right on the couch. It was fine, he insisted that to a terrified Rowley, Rodrick was an insanely heavy sleeper. He wouldn't hear a thing.

But Rodrick wasn't really asleep this time, and he fought the urge to grab his fucking asshole of a little brother and show him that he can't just talk about him like that. If Greg wanted his life to be ruined by Rodrick, he was about to get his wish if he said one more thing about it.

"But Greg, I thought you said you really look up to Rodrick and want to spend more time with him?"

Oh...oh? Rodrick almost forgot to pretend to be asleep after hearing that, suddenly eager to hear everything those kids were talking about. Greg looked up to him and wanted to spend more time with him? Sure could've fooled him, and literally everyone else in the entire world. Greg avoided him, acted like he fucking hated him, it made Rodrick miserable even though he pretended it was great. And now he looks up to him and wants to spend time with him?

Rodrick fought to contain a laugh when heard Greg squeak and then shush his friend, whispering that he doesn't want to risk his older brother hearing that. Rowley questioned why, too loud for Greg's comfort, and Greg shushed him again and claimed that it was just embarrassing and stupid and Rodrick would never let him live it down. And he was right about the last part, Rodrick decided, because the older Heffley was going to use this to drag the boy in more. Greg was so stupid, and so fucking perfect.

-

After Rowley left, Greg stayed in the living room longer. If you had asked him why, he would've defensively said it was just because he was bored, but he knew it was really because this was the only way he could get close to Rodrick without being tormented. It was nice to be so close to his older brother without any fighting or torture. Maybe Susan was right.

A strange sigh from Rodrick made Greg jump slightly. He looked at his older brother but the man was still asleep, right? He watched with caution, only to be met with a low groan from the still sleeping Rodrick. A...a groan? Greg looked puzzled now, was Rodrick having a bad dream or something?

"Mmn, fuck, Greg..."

Greg froze, mouth falling open in shock. That...no, he was just overthinking, Rodrick hadn't...he hadn't moaned, and he hadn't said his name. Of course not, Rodrick would never. He wouldn't want anything like that with his annoying little brother.

At least, that's what the younger boy tried to tell himself before hearing Rodrick moan, "Fffuck, good boy, Greg...", punctuating it with a slight thrust of his hips.

Panic started overwhelming the poor boy as he watched, unable to force himself to look away until his hand brushed over his lap and he realized that he was hard. He...was hard from hearing his brother moan. God, why was he like this? Why did he have to be so gross?

He couldn't handle listening anymore, getting up and quietly rushing to his room. Now that he was there, and pent up, he decided he had to do what he couldn't do that morning.

Sighing with relief at the privacy he had with rest of his family being gone, something very rare in the Heffley household, he tugged off his shirt and kicked off his pants and underwear before flopping down on his bed. He smiled softly at how nice the soft, slightly cool blanket felt on his bare skin, moving up to lay his head on his pillow and get comfortable. Greg's hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it lazily while his other hand hesitantly went to up his mouth, the boy sucking on his fingers eagerly and getting them nice and wet, then spreading his legs and gently pressing a finger to his hole.

He'd learned this from porn he had found on Rodrick's phone after the older boy had accidentally left it on after he had fallen asleep. Greg had been mesmerized, watching the video of this small, nerdy twink getting fucked by a guy who was apparently his older step brother. They had looked kind of similar to Rodrick and himself, but from what Greg had seen from having his brother barge in the bathroom with his dick out to take a shower, Rodrick's dick was still bigger than the guy's. It was so new and interesting to Greg, who had never seen anything like this before. It was...good, it made him feel hot and made him want to try it, so he had.

He took a deep breath before pushing it in and pumping it slowly, giving a soft sigh at the feeling. Greg hadn't been able to do this in a while, he'd forgotten how good it was.

Another finger was added after a minute, and Greg didn't even bother holding back the desperate moan that left his red lips. He felt so full just from two fingers, but it wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed -

Rodrick. He needed Rodrick to really make him feel good, he needed the older teenager's hands and tongue on his body and his thick cock in his ass. His fingers were too small to hit that special spot inside him that made his toes curl and moans pour from his mouth the few times he had managed to find it with the end of a marker.

Why...why was he thinking about Rodrick? Why did he want Rodrick to do that to him? That wasn't right, that was sick. It was disgusting, but the poor boy couldn't stop, Rodrick forced his way into his thoughts and made him think about it. Greg felt horrible, nausea hitting him along with the pleasure. He tried to think about anyone else, boys from school, Rodrick's band members (he still can't believe he thinks those guys are kind of hot), celebrities, but his mind just went right back to his older brother in the end. It was hopeless, Rodrick hadn't even done anything and he still had this hold on Greg that the younger boy couldn't free himself from.

"Hey, I - oh..."

Speak of the fucking devil.

Greg jolted up right and stared at the teenager who was now standing in the doorway. How could he have forgotten to lock his door? God, he was so stupid - stupid and gross and now Rodrick was for sure going to think he was a freak. He probably would tell their parents too, and they'd tell their friends, and everyone would know what kind of sick person Greg really was. Goodbye Rowley, goodbye Holly, goodbye everything. Tears filled Greg's eyes before he could even try to stop them, and he hid himself under his blankets, praying that Rodrick wouldn't hate him too much for this.

"Woah, Greg...come here, buddy, it's ok. Sorry for just barging in like that, I didn't realize you were jerking off. Dude, you don't need to cry, it's seriously ok.", Rodrick tried to reason with his little brother, confused as to why he looked like his life was over from Rodrick seeing him like that. It was probably embarrassing, sure, but Greg never really cried when he was embarrassed.

Greg poked his head out slightly and then hid again. "B-but it's wrong Rodrick, it's gross, it's wrong, I'm sick, I'm bad, I-I'm -"

Rodrick had heard enough, shaking his head in disbelief as he pulled the covers down to Greg's chest. "Dude, you were just jerking off. It's not a big deal if I see that. A lot of brothers even jerk off together, y'know? Chill the fuck out."

He said it so easily and so matter-of-factly, Greg instantly believed him without a second thought. The small boy gave a gentle nod and took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Rodrick smirked and slowly pulled the blankets down the rest of the way, eyes flickering between Greg's completely undefined chest and his still leaking cock. "You wanna do that, Greg?", he asked in a low voice, leaning in closer to his little brother's ear. Greg's eyes widened as he stared at his hands, unable to look at his brother. He...Rodrick wasn't asking if he wanted to masturbate with him, right? That...that didn't seem right for him to do. That seemed strange and embarrassing, even though Rodrick said it was ok. But he must be right.

"Greg?"

Rodrick wanted an answer. Greg tried to muster up the courage to say that he wanted to do it, but all he could manage was a soft nod. This was ok, he could do this. His brother said it was ok, and he trusted that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook, line, and sinker. This was too easy.

Rodrick had a bright smirk on his face as he settled in beside Greg and let his own cock out of his pants. His little brother's reaction to it, all wide eyed and open mouthed and blushing, was making his head spin and he had to remind himself that he can't really fuck Greg just yet. This was dangerous. As he started stroking slowly and encouraged Greg to continue as well, he could feel his resistance wearing thinner and thinner. God, he hoped his brother was ready soon enough, or he'd have to take it whether he wanted to or not.

Greg felt like he was on fire, in the best way possible. This...this was good, right? Yeah, it had to be good. Rodrick was trusting him enough to do this with him, he thought Greg was cool enough to do this together, he finally saw him as one of the guys and not just some annoying little brother to avoid! This couldn't get any better, Greg decided as he gave himself a harder squeeze and saw Rodrick do the same to himself. Hid older brother grinned at him and asked, "Hey, man, you wanna learn how to edge yourself? It'll make you feel so fucking good, better than you've ever felt before. I do it all the time.", and Greg frantically nodded. This was perfect.

-

They'd just finished together when their parents and Manny got home, Rodrick jumping up first and tossing Greg his clothes and then tucking his dick back into his pants. "Just wipe the cum off on this shirt and put it at the bottom of the clothes basket. That's what I do.", he quickly said to the boy as he handed him one of Greg's random dirty shirts that he'd just wiped his own cum on, stopping at the door on his way out to say, "This is our thing, yeah? Keep it private, dude.", before heading out to greet his mom who was calling for them.

"Hi, Rodrick! Where's Greg?", his mother greeted cheerfully, but with a slight edge to her voice when she asked about Greg. But to her shock and confusion, Rodrick just smiled and said, "Oh, he's in his room. We've been hanging out since he got home from school, well, after Rowley left."

Greg came down the stairs as his mom was about to question her oldest son, standing right next to Rodrick with a genuine smile on his face. "Hey, mom!"

"Hi! Did you have a good time with your brother?", she asked, almost sure that Rodrick was lying again. But her middle son just nodded happily and smiled up at his older brother before looking back to her.

Susan blinked once, twice, a third time, as if she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sons were actually getting along, all thanks to her little mom bucks program. Her grin was nearly splitting her face as she dug in her purse for her wallet. She forked over one mom buck to both of the boys, as well as giving them both a hug, before rushing off to the kitchen to get dinner started.

-

Back in his room alone, Greg immediately grabbed for the phone to tell Rowley, but then remembered what Rodrick said. That's right, it's a brother thing. It's private, and Rowley doesn't have siblings so he'd never get it. This is his and Rodrick's thing, just for them. It made Greg happy to be so close to his brother now, things were really looking up.

Rodrick was in his own room too, but he was sloppily jerking his cock again. His band mates were blowing up his phone in their group chat but he ignored their messages, too busy with trying to cum before dinner was ready and someone interrupted his private time. He just needed a little more to push himself over the edge, just a little more -

"Rodrick - oh! O-oh, sorry..."

Shit. Wait, no...perfect, actually. Greg was just what he needed. Rodrick grinned at the boy in his doorway, crooking his finger at him to tell him to come in and close the door.

"Hey, buddy, no need to be sorry. We can both do this around each other, remember? C'mere."

Greg gave a small smile and scrambled onto Rodrick's bed, sitting on his knees in front of his brother as he played with his dick. Rodrick groaned quietly and stroked himself faster, staring intently at the boy. This was so much better, he instantly felt on edge and knew it'd take only a few minutes to cum.

"Fffuck, Greg, god it's so good...I'm so close, gonna cum soon - god -"

Rodrick's words were cut off with a strangled groan, his cock pulsing and coating his hand with cum. Greg stared at it with fascination, his own dick twitching with interest but choosing to ignore it. He gasped and Rodrick looked up with confusion, but then smirked when he realized what it was. A bit of the older teenager's cum had landed on Greg's leg, and Rodrick couldn't help but impulsively collect it on his finger. "Hey, Greg", he started slowly, almost unsure about this, "Dare you to swallow it."

Swallow...swallow the semen? Rodrick was asking him to swallow that? Why? That was gross, and...that was more than just masturbating together. That was too far, right? That wasn't ok to do, it was weird.

Rodrick frowned at the boy in front of him, reaching over to gently grab his arm and rub circles on it with his thumb. "Greg, it's ok. Trust me, dude, it's not weird. It's just a dare, besides, we're brothers. Remember all that shit that mom said? Just try it, hurry up."

It...it was ok. Rodrick said it was ok, so it must be ok. Rodrick was experienced with these things, he knew what he was talking about, he wasn't lying. This was just a silly dare. And like Rodrick said, it was different with them anyways, they were brothers. It must be ok.

Greg nodded and leaned in to hesitantly lick the cum off of his brother's fingers. It tasted pretty bad, but not unbearable, and he didn't want Rodrick to feel bad so he didn't say anything. He swallowed it all like he was told - no, like Rodrick had just asked - and tried to not cringe at the way the salty fluid coated his tongue and throat and stuck there. Rodrick groaned softly as he watched him, and then patted his arm and told him that he did a good job. Greg smiled brightly at the praise and thanked him before he got off the bed and headed for the door, Rodrick following close behind.

Rodrick knew he shouldn't have done any of the things he'd done that day, but when he searched himself for regret and guilt, he turned up empty. It wasn't his fault, really. Greg was a little fucking slut, desperate for his brother's attention. If he hadn't been so needy for him the other night, this never would've happened. He was just giving his little brother what he wanted, he was doing him a favor. The kid should be grateful, and it seemed like he was. He kept giving his older brother these happy, secretive looks throughout dinner, Rodrick gave them right back. Greg was going to fully belong to Rodrick. There was no way that he was ever letting this cute little thing get away from him. And Greg seemed like he was willing to let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly Hills. The sight of the girl in class the next day had made Greg stumble over his own two feet, and he almost did it again at lunch. She was so pretty and nice, everyone thought so. And she was actually talking to Greg sometimes! The boy couldn't believe his own luck lately, first Rodrick and now this? However...at the thought of his brother, his stomach flipped, remembering their secret. But...it was ok. It wasn't like doing that with other people, Rodrick was his brother. It was different. Greg kept telling himself that it was different. And besides, Greg had been thinking about doing even worse things with his brother, so he knew Rodrick wasn't the sick one here. His older brother was being nice and having fun with him. Greg couldn't take that from him or act like Rodrick was somehow in the wrong, especially when he was so much worse and he liked it so much. But it still felt dirty and wrong to do it, even if he wanted it and even if Rodrick said it was ok. He couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't ok, and it was eating away at him. 

"Greg?" 

Greg blinked and turned to Rowley, who had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, I spaced out. What is it?", he apologized, his voice cracking. Why did he...feel like this? He felt weird and he couldn't get his brother out of his head. 

"I asked if you were ok...you don't seem ok at all, what's wrong?", Rowly continued with a frown, pulling Greg's lunch back in front of the boy from where he'd pushed it away. Greg shook his head and gave a weak smile, too confused and disturbed with himself to give a more convincing one. "I'm fine, Rowley, really. Don't worry about it."

"Obviously not. Greg, talk to me. I'm your friend.", Rowley continued, not willing to let this go.

"What's wrong?"

Greg jolted in his seat at the voice. Holly? Why was Holly concerned for him? They barely even spoke, now she was worried about him? He couldn't decide if he was lucky or unlucky. 

"Greg isn't doing so well. I'm not sure what's wrong, he won't tell me. Maybe he'll tell you though?", Greg secretly rolled his eyes at that, but then Holly said, "Hmm...well, is everything ok at home, Greg?"

His blood went cold. How...did she guess that? She...she could probably smell the cum he licked off of Rodrick's fingers yesterday. She could tell something was happening to him and Rodrick was doing it. She didn't understand - could never understand - because she wasn't a brother.

No, no, it was probably just because she saw him at school but never at home, so she wanted to check how things were there before trying to figure out issues at school. That was all, she didn't know. She couldn't have known, it was ok. He recovered right before she asked again, shaking his head and forcing a smile. "I just didn't sleep well these past few days, that's all. Really, nothing to worry about."

God, he was a bad liar. That was something Rodrick hated about him. He'd have to get better at it.

Holly and Rowley looked completely unconvinced, glancing at each other before looking back at Greg, but they didn't question it further. Thankfully, lunch was almost over. He was almost going home, where the one person who wouldn't judge him was. He was almost ok.

-

Rodrick picked Rowley and Greg up from school that day, which was bad enough, but one of his band members was in the van too so Greg couldn't even sit in an actual seat. He and Rowley had gotten tossed around in the open back of the van while the older boys yelled and sang up front, and by the time it was all over, he remembered why he didn't like Rodrick in the first place. He shot his brother a glare and stormed inside the house, leaving Rodrick and Rowley outside. His head hurt now, and so did the rest of his body, and he was pissed. 

Rodrick sighed and followed Rowley into the house. As if it was his fault that his van didn't have any other seats. Well...that's not the point. Greg continued to glare at Rodrick as he walked into the living room with the younger boys, and the older Heffley had just about had enough. "Dude, stop fucking glaring at me. I didn't do shit to you, get over it and cut it out."

Poor Rowley flinched at the teenager's swearing, fighting the urge to tell him not to. This wasn't a good situation to be stuck in. Rodrick was mad, Greg was mad, and he was stuck literally in between them. 

His best friend scoffed at his brother like he'd just said the most insane thing. "You're such a prick, Rodrick", Greg started, quickly losing his cool, "You don't even care that I got hurt. You - I don't want to hang out with you anymore. I'm just gonna hang out with Holly Hills instead of you, she actually cares about me and -"

"Fucking excuse me?", Rodrick snapped, suddenly genuinely enraged by everything Greg was saying. He couldn't fucking believe it, his little brother was trying to replace him with some girl. Over literally nothing too, Rodrick hadn't even done anything. Maybe he should've asked if he was ok or something, but that wasn't something to lose it over. The name was familiar, and he quickly realized it was the preppy little blonde girl that Greg had thought was cute, and that made his blood boil even more. No fucking way in hell was that happening.

"Yeah! I'm hanging out with Holly, she's beautiful and sweet and actually cares about me and makes sure I'm ok, unlike you! She's a thousand times better to be around than you are!"

Greg instantly regretted those words the second they left his mouth. He didn't mean that, he didn't know why he said that. He looked up at Rodrick and the way his older brother was looking back at him made his blood run cold. He...had never seen Rodrick look so scary before.

"We need to fucking talk. Now.", Rodrick practically growled, his voice so low and rough that it almost reminded Greg of the voice he'd used when they got off together. 

That...was probably ruined now. He was so stupid.

Before he could move or say anything, Rodrick grabbed his arm hard enough to really hurt and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. He was struggling so much to control himself, but at least he narrowly avoided dry fucking his little brother in front of his annoying friend. 

Greg was trying to wrench his arm out of his grasp but failing miserably, and Rodrick snarled and gripped tighter. "S-stop! Rodrick, that hurts!", the younger boy cried out, tears pricking his eyes. It burned, it felt like his older brother's nails were ripping into his flesh, and Greg couldn't get away from it. Rodrick ignored his pleas in favor of tightening his grip even more.

"You know what fucking hurts, Greg? When you fucking threaten to replace me. This is nothing compared to that. You hear me? Fucking nothing compared to how you make me feel when I didn't do a single fucking thing to deserve it." 

Oh...oh. The small boy's heart sank at that. He...hurt Rodrick. He hurt his older brother and then acted like the victim. He was such a jerk, he couldn't believe he had said that and acted so mean. Rodrick had been so kind to him lately, they'd been having so much fun and he was being so good to Greg, and Greg had been like that to him. He felt horrible and ashamed, he couldn't even look up at his brother.

"I'm - I'm really sorry, Rodrick. I'm sorry, I didn't - I didn't realize...I was stupid and I'm really really sorry, please don't...don't hate me, ok? I don't want you to hate me, I wanna keep doing our - our thing together...how - how can I make it up to you so we - we still can hang out?", Greg started rambling, reaching up and clinging to Rodrick's dumb edgy t-shirt. Then, as if heaven heard his silent prayers for forgiveness, Rodrick smiled softly and let go of his little brother's arm, gently rubbing around the spot where his painted nails had dug into the skin and torn it up. 

"If you wanna make it up to me, kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss him. 

Rodrick had just asked for Greg to kiss him.

The boy froze, his whole body tensing up when he heard his brother say that. That wasn't just jerking off together, that was what couples do, right? But then again...his mom gave them kisses on the forehead and cheek, so this probably wasn't any different. Maybe.

Impatient as ever, Rodrick was getting annoyed waiting for Greg to finish figuring out if this was crossing the line. His fingers reached for his younger brother's face, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "C'mon, Greg. It's ok, you'll like it. It feels really nice, y'know. Plus, you owe me after that explosion. You offered yourself to me.", Rodrick reminded the boy in a low voice. He just had to push Greg a little further without scaring him off. He almost had him. 

Greg took in a deep breath, held it for a second too long, and then let it go. His brother was right, even if this didn't feel right in any other way. He leaned in and then hesitated right before Rodrick's mouth. The older boy closed the gap himself, hungrily crushing his lips against his little brother's. Greg's lips were softer that he'd expected, and Rodrick almost moaned at the feeling. He licked at the boy's lower lip, silently asking for entry, but his brother didn't understand what that meant yet so he just let it go to not scare him. He didn't need it right now anyways, it was already criminally good. It felt like fucking heaven, and Greg was trembling and making these quiet, hot little noises for him like he really enjoyed it. 

Rodrick pulled back slowly, fighting the need to go right back to kissing his younger brother, and studied Greg's face. The kid looked dazed and unsure, but he didn't look scared, much to Rodrick's pride. He gave Greg a grin but didn't say anything yet, opting instead to just run his fingers up and down the boys arms. This was too nice, he decided. Rodrick had just kissed his little brother and he felt like he bad bested the universe. He couldn't remember why he hadn't done this before.

On the other hand, Greg was mentally kicking himself for doing that. Rodrick said it was ok, but he felt like a freak. He knew he must be dirty and sick and wrong for doing that with his own brother, even though Rodrick made it feel better. If anyone found out...who knows what they'd do to him.

As if reading his thoughts, Rodrick finally spoke. "You know you can't tell anyone about that, right? They won't get it. They don't understand how much I need you. Do you need me too, Greg?"

Need him? Greg thought about it. He...did need Rodrick. It was unbearable to be away from him, he needed Rodrick to reassure him that it was ok, that he was ok. He needed Rodrick in order to feel like a person instead of some sick monster. Rodrick was the only one who understood him and the only one who could make it ok. So Greg told his brother that he needed him too.

Rodrick was sure he must look insane with the way he grinned and his eyes went just a little too wide, but that was ok, it didn't matter. Not a single fucking thing in this world mattered except for his brother. He didn't expect to get him to quickly, yet here he was. He didn't believe in god anymore, but this was definitely some sort of miracle. 

Lips crashed together again and Rodrick heard the younger boy whine in pain, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away yet. He brought his hands back to Greg's face and apologetically caressed it, hoping the boy would understand that. It seemed to work; he felt Greg melt from the touch and even kiss back just slightly. Rodrick had to remind himself that he couldn't just rip off Greg's clothes and fuck him dry right there. But god, it was so fucking tempting.

\- 

Greg wasn't at all surprised when he came downstairs to find that Rowley had left, but he did feel guilty about it. He hadn't meant to put his friend through seeing him fight with Rodrick, but he just lost it. And so did his brother, though that was much more understandable, he decided. He rubbed where Rodrick had grabbed and winced at the pain, frowning at the ugly bruising and ripped skin. It was ok though. He deserved that, he shouldn't have been such a jerk and he shouldn't have made Rodrick mad. His brother came down the stairs then and sighed at realizing Rowley had left. "Fuck", he groaned, "He's probably gonna tell our parents or his parents that we got in a fight. Fucking tattletale brat. You won't tattle or ditch me, right? We started to fight, but then we went to the other room and talked it out and made up. Right, little bro?"

Greg nodded in response and promised that he wasn't going to tattle on his brother or ditch him either. He just hoped that their mom believed them.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. Don't ever talk about that bitch around me again, got it?"

And Greg nodded and promised again. Who needs Holly when they have Rodrick anyways?

-

Rule number one: Don't make Rodrick mad.

Rule number two: Don't talk about Holly Hills where Rodrick can hear.

Rule number three: Kiss Rodrick, jerk off with him, or sit there with him while he jerks off, whenever he wants.

Those were very simple rules, Greg had come to realize. He thought they would be a lot harder to follow, but after a few days he was pleased to find that it was actually incredibly easy. In fact, it was easy to get along with Rodrick in general now. It was more than worth having to deal with his mom's ecstatic nonsense over them spending time together.

School, on the other hand, was really difficult. Being away from Rodrick was straight up nauseating at best. The younger boy couldn't focus on any of his classes, or any of his friends, and he watched the clock the entire day, counting down the seconds until he would be with his brother again. Rowley and even Holly, who he previously would be over the moon talking to, tried to talk to him but he didn't respond much beyong nodding and saying "uh huh". His friends exchanged worried looks but didn't push, and when the day was over, he bolted outside to Rodrick's van, completely forgetting Rowley. Rodrick was alone this time, thank his lucky stars, and Greg's body felt like it was on fire as soon as he got in the van.

He was so flustered that he didn't notice Rodrick making several different turns until they stopped at an empty park. Greg shot his brother a confused look, but he just got a smile in return, both of the boys getting out of the van and stepping into the park.

"Rodrick, what are we doing here?", Greg finally asked as they sat down on a bench. Rodrick shrugged, bumping their knees together and looking off at nothing. "Dunno, just wanted us to get out of the house together. Just me and you, y'know?", he mumbled, a lazy smile stuck on his face. That stupid smile was so contagious that immediately after seeing it, Greg had one just like it. This was nice, Rodrick was nice. He hadn't realized how much he needed this before.

Rodrick was leaning in to kiss him, and Greg forgot they were in public for a moment and kissed him first. His body was too hot, even though it was getting cooler outside, his hands tightly balling up into fists where he held onto Rodrick's hoodie. His brother let out a low groan, struggling to hold himself together after having Greg kiss him so desperately. "Hey, open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me, yeah?", he mumbled against the boy's lips. 

Greg obeyed and Rodrick hungrily licked at his younger brother's tongue. It tasted like candy, he figured the boy must have had that instead of lunch, and he relished in that sweet taste as he sucked on his tongue and swirled his own around it. 

Greg on the other hand was trying his best to not faint with the way his brother was pornographically pressing their tongues together. It was too hot, he almost wanted to pull away and escape from this heat. As if reading his thoughts though, Rodrick grabbed the boy's hips and dug his thumbs into where they dipped inwards. The contact with his hips made the younger Heffley jolt and whine, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter. It was too good.

When Rodrick pulled back, the realization finally hit Greg like a train. He just made out with his brother in public. He...anyone could have seen that.

"Rodrick, I - Rodrick, someone probably saw us, w-we're gonna get it trouble, what are we gonna - gonna do?", he said quietly, hating the way his voice kept breaking. His brother gave him a quizzical look before shaking his head as if Greg had said something dumb. "Kid, there's no one here. Even if someone said they saw it, we'd just say they're lying. You wouldn't tell anyone, right?"

Greg furiously shook his head, and as if to prove it to Rodrick, he gave him a quick kiss. "Good boy", he purred in his younger brother's ear, loving the way that the boy trembled. The older teenager's cock was already semi hard from the kissing, and it was going to get even more hard if Greg kept acting like a slut. But he couldn't fuck his little brother in a park, not yet at least. It would be perfect though, to claim his cute little slut of a brother right where anyone could see, anyone could see that he owns him.

"When are mom and dad gonna get home?"

Rodrick snapped out of his fantasy at the question, checking his watch. "Like 2 hours, why? You wanna go home or something?" Greg shook his head, smiling up at his brother. "Nah, this is really really great. Thanks for bringing me here, Rodrick. Can we go on a walk?"


	7. Chapter 7

Rodrick was cool. He was a rebellious older teenager; he had this wild hair and even more wild eyes, he was in a band and he was really sick at what he did, he had a stick and poke tattoo of his band logo, he just screamed "I don't give a fuck about anything, but your girl sure gives a fuck about me" - even though that wasn't totally true - and he was obsessed with his little brother. Maybe obsession was too weak of a word for it, in fact. Greg was the center of his world, he always had been. It broke his heart when Greg changed into this little brat who tattled on everything bad that Rodrick did. Rodrick would steal some cookies, and Greg would tell their mom. Rodrick would swear around Greg, and Greg would tell their mom. Rodrick would look at videos of people kissing, addicted to the way it made his body feel, and of course Greg fucking told their mom and she had given the older boy "the talk" and bothered him about it for weeks afterwards. He stayed mad at his younger brother for a while over that.

But now, Greg was perfect. He was small, much smaller than the other boys his age, and it was fucking adorable. Rodrick could manhandle him with no problem, and it made the older teenager want to abuse that power. Greg didn't tattle anymore, because now he was Rodrick's little bitch. And he was so willing, it drove the older Heffley fucking insane. The boy was so willing to be corrupted by Rodrick, he seemed to fucking need it in fact. He seemed like he couldn't even be without his big brother for too long. It was precious in a way that made Rodrick want to choke his brother until his face went purple while he made him take the hardest fuck of his life. He wanted to isolate him and break him.

Greg's little glances at Rodrick while they ate dinner with their parents seemed so innocent, but the older boy could tell what the younger was thinking. He knew him so well now, it was as if he had peeled open his brother and examined every part of how he worked. Greg felt like Rodrick had done that. Even Susan's knowledge and motherly instincts couldn't compare. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Greg wanted his own brother like that. It wasn't fair that, as much as he tried to suppress them, his thoughts about his own flesh and blood were so perverse. But Rodrick didn't mind. Rodrick was just like him, so it was ok. He would be ok as long as he had his brother. No one else would understand. He needed Rodrick.

-

After dinner, Rodrick pulled him into his attic room and kissed him as if he had been starving. He yanked his pants and boxers down just low enough for his cock to string out, and then he practically ripped Greg's off all the way too before pushing him onto the bed. 

"God, baby, you're so fuckin' cute. Y'know that, kid?", Rodrick panted out, hand already finding it's way to his cock and giving it a few strokes. Greg blushed more than he'd ever seen from his younger brother, shaking his head. "Rodrick, I-I'm not cute...I look ugly, no one - no one likes me -"

Rodrick cut him off by kissing him again, this time more gently. "You're not ugly. I'll beat the fuck out of any stupid little bitch who says otherwise, you hear me? I'll fucking hurt anyone who says that shit. You're cute, baby bro. I wanna prove how cute you are to me."

Greg's heart skipped a beat, and then started beating way too fast and way too hard. Rodrick...thought he was cute? But...how? Did Rodrick like him? 

"Greg, I want you to do something for me, ok? Give me your hand."

The younger boy ignored the alarm bells going off in his head - he told himself it was just because he was used to Rodrick pranking him - and hesitantly held out his hand. Rodrick grasped the boys wrist and pushed his hand just a little lower, until the tips of his younger brother's fingers gently graced his cock. He could feel Greg shake as he pushed into the boy's hand more. 

"You feel that, kid? That's all cause of you. You made me hard like this. Wouldn't have been able to do this if you were ugly, y'know."

Holy...fuck. Holy fuck. Rodrick's cock was in his hand, and it was hard for him. It was so hot, it was practically burning in his hand, and Greg couldn't stop giving small little moans as he hesitantly gave it a slight stroke. Rodrick groaned like it was the best thing, even though Greg knew it couldn't feel that good, and pushed further into the touch. 

"Fuck, Greg - here, tighten your grip around it. Yeah, just like that, so fucking good, baby."

It was so good, Greg couldn't help it. The way Rodrick's cock twitched in his palm and the way he panted and groaned made the boy feel too hot, it was too much. He was burning up and it felt like he was going to pass out from it, his eyes were heavy and his mouth was slack and he couldn't think straight. Rodrick smirked at the state his younger brother was in, running his thumb along the boy's lower lip to ease his mouth open, and pushed two fingers inside. Greg's eyes fluttered shut and he gently sucked on the digits, tightening his grip on his brother's cock and pumping it with earnest. This was like the stuff he'd seen on Rodrick's computer, but it was even better.

Greg's hand went to his own cock and started desperately pumping it, only to have Rodrick swat his hand away. He whined and put his hand back on his dick, and Rodrick growled and grabbed his wrist. "Don't. Touch. You can't get off until I make you get off, understand?" Greg let out a soft cry, barely muffled around his older brother's fingers in his mouth. It wasn't fair, he needed to touch or else it felt like he was going to explode. It was too much, Rodrick was being so mean.

Suddenly, Rodrick pushed the boy's hand away and picked him up, cock twitching as his hands felt Greg's ass. He moved him up the bed and laid his younger brother's head on the pillows, put the boy's legs around his waist, and before Greg could ask what he was doing, Rodrick rolled his hips down and rubbed their cocks together. The younger Heffley's eyes went wide and he gave a startled cry, hands grabbing Rodrick's shirt and holding on like his life depended on it. The older teenager set a steady pace, sliding their dicks together quickly and roughly, his hands finding Greg's hips and digging his nails in.

"R-Rodrick oh - oh god, that's really - i-it's too much, too much -!", Rodrick put his hand over his mouth and moved faster. "Shut up, little bro, you don't want mom and dad to hear us, right? Don't want them to see you being such a needy slut for your big brother - fuck - I can feel your cute little dick twitching against mine. It's so good, baby.", Rodrick purred low and rough in his brother's ear, grinning maniacally at the way the boy sobbed through his hand and bucked his hips up into the heat. It was too perfect, and the older teenager was getting too excited. He needed to cum quickly, or else he wasn't sure that he could keep himself from slipping his cock just a little lower and ruining Greg's virgin hole. 

Rodrick groaned and humped against his younger brother's dick even faster, leaking precum all over the boy's small cock and stomach. It was fucking filthy, and the older Heffley was obsessed with it; he wanted this every day if he could get this kid alone long enough. He didn't want to let Greg out of arm's reach, damn school and laws. 

Greg's eyes were lulling back in his head a bit and he was trembling violently, and Rodrick couldn't silence the desperate cries and moans that the boy made as he came harder than he ever had in his life. A few thrusts later and the older teenager came too, burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck to muffle his sounds. If his parents heard all of that...he just hoped he could lie his way out of it before they took him away from his cute little brother and put him on a registry.

Rodrick almost forgot Greg was under him until the boy let out a small, ashamed whimper. He pulled back and checked over his younger brother's, examining the damage he'd caused. It...wasn't so bad, at least that Rodrick could see. But Greg was shaking, tearing up, and hiding his face, and that...couldn't be good.

"Hey, Greg, look at me...c'mon, kid, please?", he pried, and the boy finally peaked out from under his hands. Rodrick smiled and continued, "Atta boy. You ok, buddy? I didn't hurt you, did I?", and Greg shook his head. 

The younger Heffley stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Just feel gross and stupid and embarrassed.", hiding his face again afterwards. Rodrick frowned and pulled his brother's hands away, leaning in to kiss him gently. Like he hoped, Greg melted into the kiss as if he wasn't just on the verge of tears. At least he wasn't upset over Rodrick. At least he wouldn't tell anyone.

When he pulled away, Greg frowned and tried to pull him back down, and Rodrick couldn't hold back a laugh. This kid was too precious, it drove the older teenager insane. "Nothing to feel bad over, man. You were so fucking good, you did such a good job. Gonna do it again soon, yeah?" Before Greg could reply, Rodrick was on his lips again, kissing him like he was trying to kiss the promise of a next time into the boy. There had to be a next time, Rodrick was not going to let this die off. It was going to happen again, no matter what.

He pulled away and got out of bed, grabbing a handful of tissues from a tissue box and wiping the cum off of the both of them, before tossing the boy's clothes to him. He would definitely need to shower in the morning, he reeked of sex and he did not need anyone to pick that up, but this was fine for now. Greg gave a shy smile as Rodrick tried to help him stand, but he was too weak and fell against his older brother - suddenly grateful for Rodrick's strength for once. As if he hadn't embarrassed himself enough. Rodrick was going to laugh at him and think he was just some stupid baby, he was sure of it.

But, to his disbelief, Rodrick didn't laugh or belittle him. He smiled warmly - even lovingly - and picked Greg up bridal style, carrying the boy to his bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and gave him another quick kiss, saying 'good night' before heading off to his own room again. 

Once in his room again, Rodrick sank to the floor. It felt like he was in shock, but in a good way. He was so close to owning his brother, it made his head spin. He belonged to him. He'd fuck that fact into the boy, just to make damn sure. Maybe, just maybe, one day Rodrick could brand his ownership into Greg. Maybe. For now, he'd happily settle for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Rule number three - 'kiss Rodrick, jerk off with him, or sit there with him while he jerks off, whenever he wants' - now had 'touch Rodrick's cock and let him touch back' added to it, and Greg wished that he hated that.

He wasn't doing well at school. The teacher had called on him, and he was too zoned out to even hear it. Greg had tried to defend himself once he realized, but the teacher didn't even care, having already deemed him as a troublemaker. It was stupid and unfair. He just wanted to go home to Rodrick; he didn't even want to talk to Rowley or Holly. They just kept whispering together and looking at him weirdly, and it make him nauseous. Why couldn't they just be normal about it? Why did they have to keep trying to pry? 

Finally, Rowley stopped staring and spoke to him. "Hey, Greg, wanna go play after school? We didn't get to yesterday. Maybe we can go to the park and maybe Holly can come to?" Greg shook his head and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rodrick and I have to hang out. The whole 'mom buck' thing, you know. Maybe another time though.", he reassured them, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt as the two frowned at him. He couldn't just explain it to them, it wasn't his fault. He hoped they could forgive him.

School couldn't end fast enough. When he finally got in Rodrick's van, he leaned his head against his older brother's shoulder. Rodrick hummed as he started driving, "Missed me, baby bro?" Greg blushed and nodded, stupidly flustered for no reason.

"Mm...hey, kid, I want you to jerk me off."

Greg sat up and blinked. They...they were in public, what if someone saw? "Right now? In - in the car?" Rodrick nodded, gnawing on his lower lip. "C'mon, please? I've been pent up all fuckin' day waiting for you to get out of school. You wanna make it up to me, right? You missed me too."

Rodrick drove like a bat out of hell on a good day when he wasn't being jerked off, but Greg had a feeling it wasn't going to end well if he didn't obey, so he reached over and began palming the older teenager's cock. "Aw, c'mon, Greggy. Do it properly.", Rodrick purred with a dangerous edge to his voice. Greg swallowed thickly before giving in completely, undoing his older brother's pants and pumping the man's cock properly. It was putting him back in that headspace he got in whenever he did things like this with Rodrick; he couldn't explain what that headspace was but he felt like he always wanted - or needed - to be there all the time. His older brother was panting and occasionally giving soft groans that made Greg's head spin, and even though the younger boy wasn't being touched, it still felt like he was. That part of him was hot and it tingled; it felt weird but it was good. 

A particularly tight stroke made Rodrick swerve the van more than usual, and Greg let go of the older teenager's cock as if it was going to kill him - which, it probably was. "Fuck - Greg, put your fucking hand back. Don't be a little fucking tease.", Rodrick snarled and gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. "I-I will, just pull over first, please." The older Heffley narrowed his eyes at the boy and shook his head. Greg huffed and continued, "Dude, seriously. I want to get you off without you wrecking the van."

That did the trick.

Rodrick pulled over to side of road and Greg's hand flew to his dick again, stroking it as well as he possibly could to make up for having him stop driving. The older teenager groaned and pulled his brother into a hot kiss, pressing his tongue in the boy's mouth. It was insane how good it felt to do that; it felt like his tongue was melting into Greg's mouth.

"Get out and get in the back. Now."

Greg gave him a quizzical look, but he still got out and went to the back, Rodrick following too. With...his cock still out. The younger boy watched it bounce as his brother climbed in and shut the door, and his hand went to it again as soon as he was in reach. Rodrick attacked his mouth like he was starving and pressed him onto the cold metal of the van, and for once the boy was grateful for the coolness. 

When the older Heffley kissed Greg's neck, the younger boy gasped and tightened his grip too much on the cock in his hand. Before he could apologize though, Rodrick groaned and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh under his lips, just barely managing to not break the surface. The cry the small boy gave was too precious, it made the older male want to rip this kid's throat to pieces. He snatched Greg's shirt off and gently flicked his tongue against his younger brother's nipple, looking up to see how the boy reacted to it. His reaction was better than Rodrick expected. Greg gasped and whimpered, his eyelids fluttering slightly as if they were about to close, and he squirmed as if that sensation was too weird and too much for him to handle. "N-no, Rodrick, don't - don't do that -"

Rodrick silenced him with a harsh slap on the chest, causing the poor boy to cry out in shock and pain. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, dumbass. I'm trying to make you feel good too. You want me to make you feel good." Greg nodded and fought the urge to get mad at his brother for smacking him. It was his fault anyways for acting so dumb. It was just so new, he'd never touched his chest before. It wasn't even like fingering himself, it was so different and weird and he wasn't used to it. But he wasn't some baby who couldn't handle it. 

Rodrick flicked his tongue against the bud again before sucking it into his mouth, and Greg fucking writhed under him. The younger Heffley kept shaking his head like he was in disbelief, desperately trying to rub his cock onto something to make it feel less weird. Thank god, the older teenager cupped the boy through his pants and pressed his palm down, grinding it steadily against his brother's clothed dick as his mouth was preoccupied with the kid's chest. Rodrick wasn't even mad that Greg had stopped jerking him off, he was too distracted by the way the younger boy's pitiful sounds filled the van. God, he fucking had to properly fuck this stupid little slut in the van one day. 

Rodrick didn't even register that Greg was close until the boy was practically shouting as he came, tears streaming down his face as his older brother continued to palm his cock and suck on his chest through his orgasm. It was too much, Greg felt like he was going to have a heart attack. It was almost scary how fast and hard his heart was beating. 

Greg was clearly too out of it to jerk Rodrick off again, so the older teenager put his hand over his brother's hand and put it back on his cock, holding it in a fist around his length so he could fuck it. It wasn't as good, but it would have to do for now. He'd make him do it properly later to make up for it. 

Rodrick opted to cum on his brother's hand rather than on his chest this time. Not that he wanted to do that instead, he definitely would've preferred to paint the pretty boy with his cum again, but they needed to hurry the hell up before their parents got mad. The last thing he needed was his parents bitching at him about where they were, it'd just ruin his good day. 

"You can clean up when you get home. Probably not the first time you've walked around with your own jizz in your pants, huh?"

\- 

Their parents didn't bother them much when they got home, thank god. Greg lied about his PE teacher putting him through a lot of exercise as an excuse to take a shower, and they didn't even question it. Maybe they finally decided to stop being under his ass all the time.

He locked himself in the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping out of his clothes and sitting in the floor while waiting for the water to warm up. His life was upside down lately, and he didn't even know how to feel about it. He...he hated the way that he actually thought about things when he was separated from Rodrick. He hated thinking. He hated that he wanted to call Rodrick in the bathroom with him. He hated himself. 

When Greg stepped into the shower, his hand immediately went to his ass. It was shameful, how horny he was even after getting off with his brother earlier. It was even more shameful that just having his cock touched - and even his chest too - wasn't enough. It never felt like it was enough unless he touched himself there. Damn hormones.

After rubbing his index finger over his hole for a moment, he held his breath and finally pushed it in. It...didn't feel as good as it usually did. Nausea collected in his stomach alongside the pleasure, and he was quickly growing accustomed to it. He knew that he was going too fast, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to hurry up and stop feeling like this, but most importantly, he needed to get back to Rodrick.

It didn't take long before the boy was spasming around the digit and stifling his moans, painting his stomach with cum as he doubled over from pleasure. The nausea faded when the aftershocks from his release did, but he almost preferred it over this weird, empty, clingy feeling. This feeling that only Rodrick could fix, like it was a sickness that his older brother cured by just being beside him. How sick was that? It felt like he'd die without his brother.

Greg finished washing himself and got dressed, hurrying down the stairs to the table. He wasn't hungry at all, but he needed to at least see Rodrick. If he was in sight, it was bearable. He wished he wasn't so weird. 

-

"Rodrick? Can I come in?"

This was a dumb idea. This was a colossally dumb idea. Greg was a dumbass.

He didn't want anything sexual right now, really. At least, he didn't think that he did. He wanted to...cuddle? It sounded stupid when he put it like that. He wanted to be close to Rodrick; he wanted to curl up beside him in bed and let his older brother spoil him and touch him and make him feel better. Since when was he so affectionate? Especially towards Rodrick, of all people? This was so stupid. 

When Rodrick opened his bedroom door, Greg had half the mind to run away, back to the safety of his own bedroom. But he stood his ground and stuttered through an explanation for his not-so-patiently waiting older brother. "I-I uh wanted to - to know if - if I could hang out i-in here for - for a while? J-just uh -" Rodrick stopped him, pulling the boy up the stairs. 

"Dude, spit it out. It's just me. Say what you want.", the older teenager said, and it gave Greg this boost of confidence. 

"I wanna stay in your bed tonight. You can just tell mom you were letting me have a sleepover or whatever because I wanted to hang out and you didn't want to upset me. I just wanna be with you, please let me? I-I'll be good...", Greg pressed a chaste kiss to his brother's lips to try to persuade him further. He expected the growl that Rodrick gave as the older teenager forced the kiss deeper, but being suddenly picked up and thrown down onto the bed startled him. 

"God, you're such a fucking slut, Greg. Practically just offering yourself up to me like that - are you trying to get fucked?"

Greg gulped and shook his head. It was the truth, he hadn't really meant to make Rodrick like this. He hadn't meant to be a...slut? He'd only heard that word a few times, but it was never in a good context. God, had he broken the rule and made his brother angry?

But the older teenager didn't look angry. He looked...insane and hungry. He was looking at the smaller boy as if he was starving, and it was maybe - just maybe - almost a little terrifying. Greg held his breath as he watched his brother take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he actually made good on fucking the younger Heffley. "Fuck, baby, that's not fair.", Rodrick groaned, his hands kneading the boy's thighs. The way his brother looked up at him with this precious mix of fear, confusion, and arousal made the older teenager's cock twitch with need. He had to stay in control. He couldn't hurt Greg too badly, he couldn't lose him. 

"What - what do you mean? Are you mad at me?", Greg questioned softly, and it almost broke Rodrick's heart and his will. The man chuckled and shook his head as he leaned in to kiss his younger brother. It was too damn sweet. This kid was too damn naive. 

"Nah, I'm not mad. Why would I be?" Greg swallowed thickly and looked everywhere that wasn't his brother. "W-well uh...you - you called me a slut and that's - that's a bad thing, right?", he spoke softly, unsure if he even should be saying it at all. This was so stupid. He really was an idiot.

Rodrick grinned and then laughed. Greg looked at him with confusion, but the older teenager shook his head and pressed his palm down against the boy's dick, eliciting a quiet moan. 

"Aww, but you are a slut, Greggy. You're my secret little slut. You know what that means? It means you always want me to touch you, even if you think you don't really want it. Your body always needs my touch, you'll go crazy without it.", Rodrick paused to nip at Gregs neck, grinding his hips down against the boy's thighs, "I'm right, aren't I?" 

He smiled wider when his younger brother hesitantly nodded. "That's my good boy. You can go ahead and sleep if you're too tired to get off with me. I'm gonna jerk off to you if you do." It almost sounded threatening, but Greg was too exhausted to care. Rodrick could do whatever he wanted. He was right about the boy being his slut.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg didn't know what he expected to wake up to, but it wasn't this.

Rodrick was rolling his hips down fast and hard, crushing the boy's dick with his own. Greg was barely awake enough to handle it, the hot waves of pleasure hitting him over and over was too much. His head was spinning and his stomach churned. It was too intense, Rodrick needed to stop.

He tried to pull out of Rodrick's grip, but his older brother grabbed his neck and rubbed their cocks together even harder. 

"Don't you fucking dare. Stay the fuck still - fuck - hot little slut."

Greg choked and tears filled his eyes. He tried to tell Rodrick to let go and he tried to promise that he wouldn't move, but the words couldn't come out with the way the hand was squeezing his throat and with the way he was being touched. The boy sobbed and screwed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. It wasn't fair. Rodrick was so mean.

The younger Heffley's vision went white as he came, letting out pitiful choked moans and digging his nails into his brother's arms. The only thing he could register was the feeling of Rodrick's cock still sliding against his own. His body fell limp, and Rodrick gently kissed him and massaged the back of his head as if to apologize. "Almost there, baby, you're gonna make your big brother cum. You want that?", he purred in Greg's ear, and the boy nodded deliriously. He felt like he was going to fall asleep again; he was so exhausted and warm. He felt his brother's cock twitch and heard him growl, and he was almost upset that it was over so soon. 

Rodrick let go of his younger brother's neck and accessed the damage. Thankfully, there was none - it was just red and there was a slight handprint. Greg was really fucking pretty like this. He smiled and covered it with kisses, chuckling at the soft whimper the boy gave. "Did you like that? I wasn't too rough, right?", Rodrick said it like he knew the answer already, and he must have. Greg hesitantly nodded anyways, of course he liked it and of course it wasn't too rough. He could take it, he wasn't some baby.

"Good. Get some more sleep, I'll tell mom that you got sick and can't go to school. You can stay in my room, just don't fuck anything up. Got it?"

-

"What do you mean he's sick? He seemed ok yesterday...are you sure?"

Rowley had come by to walk with Greg to school, and Rodrick was trying his damn best to not tell the kid to fuck off. This was annoying, and his temper was flaring. Convincing his parents that his younger brother was too sick to go to school was easy enough, they were busy anyways and trying to leave the house. This little twerp was different though. He was stupid, but always too fucking aware of what was going on with Greg. It was obnoxious and dangerous. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry, baby hippo, he's gotta stay home. Now get lost.", Rodrick rolled his eyes and tried to play it off as just being his typical behavior. It wasn't fucking fair. He had plans that needed to be done before their parents got back, and this dumbass was taking that precious time away. Rowley frowned even deeper, and Rodrick waved his hand at him to get him to leave. Finally, he reluctantly did, but only after giving a suspicious look that made the older teenager uncharacteristically nervous. 

He'd have to make sure that Greg set him straight. He couldn't have someone like Rowley getting suspicious. The kid couldn't lie - or even just keep his damn mouth shut - if his life depended on it, and that was nerve-racking. Rodrick needed his brother.

-

Greg woke up to a splitting headache and an empty feeling in his chest that he was slowly becoming accustomed to now. It was cold in the attic - he had no idea how Rodrick didn't freeze to death. He groaned and pressed his face into his brother's soft pillow, burying under the blankets more to try to stay warm. Being in Rodrick's room always felt weird and forbidden, and being in there because Greg needed his brother in this way just added another level onto that. Before he could stop himself, he wondered what his parents would think about him if they knew the truth.

The room was too cold to stay in alone after all.

When the boy made his way to the kitchen, he was surprised by the fact that his brother was there - and that he was...cooking? Since when did he cook? Greg didn't think he even knew how to without setting the house on fire.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Glad to see you finally decided to join the world of the living again.", he smiled lazily and gave the younger boy a quick kiss, trying to not get distracted. It was weird to see Rodrick focus so much on anything, especially something like this. He never did that. Greg was stunned; he was getting to see a side of his brother that no one even thought existed.

Rodrick hummed contently. "I wanted to make pancakes for you. I know they aren't gonna be as good as Mom's, but hey, it's the best thing I felt like I could make without starting a fire or something.", he   
continued as he took the last one off the pan and turned the stove off, and the younger Heffley was melting at that point. Greg stood up on his tiptoes and pulled his brother lower into a messy kiss. It was almost overwhelming how nice Rodrick was being. It was definitely overwhelming how needy and in love he felt, and how disgusting he felt for that. Rodrick was killing him, and Greg was a ready and willing victim. If his older brother wanted him cut open and raw in a vivisection, so be it. He was sure he'd even enjoy it. Rodrick would make sure of it.

The older teenager's tongue tasted sweet, and it made Greg want more of it. He was burning up - he pressed his body against his brother's and whimpered softly. Greg felt...guilty. He didn't know why, their previous mistreatment and poor thoughts of eachother was absolutely mutual, but...still. It made him want to make up for it. He wanted Rodrick. 

They were interrupted by the house phone ringing, and Rodrick groaned and rolled his eyes at it. "Leave it." he demanded with a casual roll on his hips against Greg's stomach, but the boy shook his head. "It could be important, Rodrick. Lemme go, I gotta at least check it and then we can...", Greg trailed off and ignored the way his brother's eyes lit up at the subtle promise of something filthy. 

Rodrick was pouting while Greg checked the phone, and the boy almost smiled at him before his heart stopped. 

It was Holly. Holly was calling him, right now. 

"Who was it?", Rodrick pressed with an uncomfortable tone in his voice at the visible change in his brother. Greg just shook his head. He didn't know what to do, he felt like he was paralyzed. This was one of Rodrick's rules, and he was...he couldn't break it and he couldn't lie.

"Answer me."

Greg couldn't stop tears from filling his eyes, and despite his desperate wishing, his brother noticed. "Greg? Hey, just breathe, kid. It's ok.", Rodrick was saying, but the boy felt like he was going to vomit. The room was spinning and he was shaking as if he was freezing. This day was going so well - it was so perfect, why did Holly have to ruin it? He should've just ignored the phone like Rodrick said. 

"Hey, look at me. Look at me, buddy. It's ok, you're ok. Was it Holly?", Rodrick continued to try to comfort his brother, but the mention of the girl's name made the boy choke and bury his face in the older teenager's chest. "I-I'm s-sor-ry, Rodrick - I don't - pl-please don't - I don't w-want to talk to her, I-I've been ignoring her, just - just please don't hate me!", Greg managed between sobs, clinging to his brother as if he would die if he let go. The younger Heffley could barely even recognize his own voice, it sounded so strange. He sounded pitiful. Rodrick was going to think he was pathetic - even more so than he already did.

But instead of getting angry again and hurting him, Rodrick just sighed and kissed him gently. It didn't make any sense. He broke a rule, why was Rodrick being so nice? Why did he seem concerned? Why did he...why? 

It worked to calm Greg down, and soon he was breathing almost evenly again. When he seemed ok enough, his older brother gently took his hand and lead him back to the kitchen. It was sickeningly sweet - it was uncharacteristic and just about unnerving. 

"Let's eat, ok? Don't worry about that shit. I'm not mad at you, she's just a dumb bitch. You're mine, right little bro?" Greg smiled softly and nodded as he watched Rodrick fix a plate for him, as if he hadn't just had a bizarre outburst. It seemed like the only thing important to Rodrick right now was spending time with his younger brother, and maybe that was the case. But Greg still knew that it wasn't just nothing, and that he needed to convince Holly that she couldn't bother him at home. It was crazy how quickly he'd gone from adoring her to wanting her to leave him alone. It was crazy that this messy, rebellious teenager had made him this way. It was crazy how much he wanted to kiss his older brother again. 

Rodrick gave his brother a lazy grin, watching him drown his pancakes in syrup. Greg didn't usually do that, only when he was really happy. It was nice to see the kid like that, it made Rodrick feel like he needed to protect him from everything else while he ruined him. When the boy took a bite, he let out a pleased sound that made Rodrick bite his lip. It was adorable.

"Greg?", he started slowly, and Greg looked up at him with bright eyes and a mouthful of pancake. "You're mine now. I'll give you everything I can - I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel good -", Rodrick paused to give his brother a gentle kiss before continuing, "I promise. I know what you need - I know what's best for you. I'm the only one who does, y'know that? Just listen to me and not anyone else. I love you. You love me too, right?"

These things sounded so good, and Greg's concerns seemed to just melt away at his brother's promises. "I love you. I...I need you so much, I don't understand it. Everything is so - so confusing and overwhelming. I think I don't want to be hurt." he admits softly, cautiously taking another bite of pancake after he finished speaking. 

"You don't know what you want, buddy. You like it, even if you think it's scary. When I choked you...god, your dick was fucking twitching against mine like crazy, you felt so good. You need it. You need to be controlled and owned and put in your place when you fuck up. I won't ever hurt you without a reason, I promise. Do you understand, kiddo?"

The younger Hefflery didn't really understand. He didn't understand why he needed it, but he knew Rodrick was right anyways. As he ate the food his brother made for him and leaned against his shoulder, Greg decided that even if this was wrong, he would never want it to be any different. 

-

Now with a full stomach, Greg was curled up against Rodrick and they were watching tv. He never thought his brother was the cuddling type, but he seemed at least somewhat happy with this. The boy smiled and nuzzled against the older teenager's chest. 

"Jesus, you're so fuckin' cute. If you tell anybody about any of this mushy stuff that happened today, I'm gonna kill you. I have a reputation to uphold and stuff.", Rodrick commented lazily, brushing his thumb along his younger brother's cheek. Greg rolled his eyes playfully and promised that he'd keep quiet about it, totally for the sake of Rodrick's "reputation" or whatever. The movie they were watching was actually one that they both really liked, but it was clear that their attention was somewhere else.

More specifically, Rodrick was focusing on how hot Greg's body felt against him, and Greg was focusing on trying to not desperately kiss his brother and beg to be touched. Typical. 

Rodrick was the first to initiate something a little less wholesome, casually sliding his leg between the younger boy's thighs and pressing it against his cock. He kept his eyes fixated on the tv as Greg gasped and whimpered. 

"R-Rodrick, st - ah! - stop it, I'm trying to watch the movie!", Greg pouted, but Rodrick just smirked and shrugged. "Hm? I'm not doing anything, Greggy.", the older teenager had a dark, amused look on his face that made his younger brother frustrated and desperate. Was it really his fault that this kid was so fun to tease? He couldn't help but wonder just how desperate he could make Greg.

Apparently, the answer was 'very'. After a few minutes of having the older teenager tease him, Greg caved and started trying to subtly rub against the leg pressing on his cock. He thought that if he was careful enough, Rodrick wouldn't notice it. He'd just get off before his parents got home, and then -

His thoughts were cut off by his brother pressing even harder on his cock, but Rodrick just fixated on the screen as if it wasn't even happening. It was impressive how he managed to resist properly fucking this cute little idiot.

When Greg whined and gave a few more genuine, desperate thrusts of his hips, pitiful moans drowning out the sounds from the tv, Rodrick couldn't take it anymore. Burning hot hands wandered over the young body and made their way to the boy's ass, gripping it tight enough to hurt. Greg abandoned his grinding to start pushing his ass further in his brother's hand instead, trying to get the older teenager's fingers to touch his hole. He cried out in frustration when it didn't work, and Rodrick quirked a brow at him.

"C'mon, Greggy. Tell me what you want - I can't give it to you if I don't know what it is.", he pushed, giving his younger brother an encouraging pat on the ass. Greg shook his head, embarrassed to admit it, but finally caved after a few more gentle smacks. 

"God, just - just - please, need your fingers in - inside me."


	10. Chapter 10

Rodrick threw his head back and gave a frustrated groan. Greg was going to kill him at this rate. 

The boy's pants were nearly torn from the way his older brother snatched them down. Rodrick shoved his fingers in his brother's mouth as his other hand viciously groped him. "Get 'em nice and wet, baby brother. Hurry up, I'm not fuckin' waiting and you don't want it to hurt, right?" Greg tried to say 'yes', but it was muffled by the man's fingers as he frantically sucked on them and swirled his tongue around them. The boy wasnt new to doing this by himself - he'd even pretended that his own fingers were actually a dick in his mouth - but doing it with his brother felt so different and infinitely more perverse. 

Rodrick replaced his fingers with his lips, violating the boy's mouth with his tongue as he pressed a digit in that cute ass. He expected it to be tight - Greg was tiny, after all - but this was insane. God, he probably couldn't even fit his cock in this tight ass. He'd rip it to shreds if he tried.

And Greg - he was already acting like a whore, and it was getting worse as the minutes passed. He couldn't control the desperate sounds he made as his brother's fingers pressed deeper than his own fingers ever could. It was intoxicating and nauseating. Greg had never had any alcohol before, but he was sure being drunk must feel like this. His brother's fingers just kept pushing in and out fast and hard - Greg could swear he felt them in his stomach. He wanted to die for asking Rodrick to...do this with him. It was horrible, and wrong, and he felt like he was going to cum soon. 

"Hey, want me to eat you out?"

The younger Heffley looked at his older brother with confusion, trying to calm down enough to speak. "What - w-what does that mean?", he barely managed to get out, damning his stutters and the way he couldn't stop moving his hips. Rodrick couldn't help but grin at the boy's innocence. He was slutty enough to beg for his own big brother to finger him, but he was still so adorably unknowing. It was truly precious. Rodrick felt demonic for doing this - in the best way possible. Greg was such a dumb little whore for a baby brother. 

"Here, lay on your back. Yeah, just like that. Such a good boy, you obey me so well.", Rodrick praised as he pushed Greg's legs up over his head. God, if he really wanted to, he could just fuck his little brother - just like this. But no, he wasn't that fucked up. Not yet, at least. He busied his focus with giving a teasing lick to Greg's hole, groaning when the boy jolted and gasped. 

Greg clamped his thighs around Rodrick's head as his older brother's tongue lavished his ass, and the man had to really work to hold those thighs open. The way the kid gasped and cried out like he was overwhelmed went straight to the older teenager's cock, and he gave a hungry bite to his boy's inner thigh before continuing to eat him out like his life depended on it. It was fucking incredible. Rodrick felt like he couldn't get enough of that silky heat, and he hesitantly released one of the thighs in his grip to palm at his brother's pink little cock. If Greg didn't cum soon, he wasn't sure he could be patient anymore. 

As if God was concerned for Greg's safety, the boy choked out a sob as he came, gripping Rodrick's wild hair and yanking on it in no particular direction. The older Heffley couldn't help but continue to lap at the boy's hole as he rode out his orgasm, up until Greg was pushing him away. He hated and loved how good this kid looked like this - all fucked out with tears streaming down his rosy cheeks from being so overwhelmed. And it was just for him too, no one else ever got to see his baby brother like this. He'd fucking kill them if he had to. Rodrick wanted to see this forever.

Oh, yeah. He had a phone he could use for that.

Rodrick took a picture of his brother before the younger boy could even register what he was doing, and Greg's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest upon realizing. "D-don't - Rodrick, don't post it or let a-anyone see! Please -", the older Heffley cut him off with an annoyed groan. "Don't be fucking stupid. I'm not trying to get in trouble or let anyone see you like this. It's only for me, got it? Don't let anyone else see you like this. I'm fucking warning you now, you have no idea what I'll fucking do to you if that happens." Greg nodded frantically and Rodrick suddenly stopped being scary and intimidating, leaning in to give the small boy a loving kiss. It was weird and almost scary how quickly the older teenager's mood shifted, and how he could go from threatening to kissing so fast, but Greg didn't want to think about it. Nothing mattered as long as he stayed belonging to Rodrick. 

-

Rodrick and Greg suddenly becoming conjoined at the hip and refusing to separate was making Rowley concerned. Not just concerned, but also lonely. He wasn't used to being away from Greg like this, not since he gave him the silent treatment after the Heffley boy had acted like a jerk to him. It wasn't fair, Rodrick had to be up to something.

Today was just like the last few days. Rodrick came by the school to pick Greg up - at least this time he let Rowley come too. The older teenager smirked at his younger brother, pointing the back because his friend, Ben, was in the front. The way he was looking at Greg as he watched them climb in made Rowley feel...uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't think of. It seemed off, especially when he quickly changed his expression when Rowley looked at him - as if he didn't want people to see it. If he wanted to hide it, it couldn't be good. 

Rowley couldn't help but think that maybe Rodrick was...hurting Greg? The man was known to be aggressive, especially towards his brother. He could be hitting Greg! It wasn't right to say that someone was being abusive without any proof, but something was happening between them, and Rodrick had to be the perpetrator. He always was. 

The boy ignored Rodrick and Ben as they yelled and cheered along to their music - if you can call it music - and tried to focus on Greg. But, to his shock and horror, Greg was focused on Rodrick. He was completely fixated on his older brother, with this weird look on his face. He looked antsy and his hands were twitching as if he wanted to reach for the older teenager. It made Rowley uncomfortable. 

When they finally got out of the car, Greg instantly glued himself to Rodrick's side. If it was really weird like Rowley thought - Ben didn't say or do anything that would indicate he agreed. He just trudged into the house and collapsed on the couch, seeming like he didn't feel very well. "Jesus, man. I told you you'd be hungover as fuck.", the older Heffley frowned halfheartedly at his friend and kicked his shoe. "Suck a dick, dude.", Ben groaned, and Rodrick followed it with a mumbled "Maybe later". Rowley made a face as he processed the fact that the teenager just said that he was maybe going to do...that with a guy later. Gross - he didn't need to know about inappropriate stuff like that.

Greg grabbed snacks for himself and his friend - and Rodrick and Ben when his older brother demanded it - and he and Rowley put on a movie in his room. The younger Heffley hadn't hung out with him in what seemed like forever; now it was...weird almost. Greg tried to focus on the movie, but his head was just filled with the thought of Rodrick. It wasn't fair that the older teenager had looked at him like...that, and then didn't touch him. They were supposed to be spending time together. The boy liked Ben - he was attractive and wild, similar to Rodrick - but at that moment, he hated his guts for taking his brother away. He really hated himself for not being ok with the fact that he wasn't with Rodrick at the moment. Even when he had Rowley, he still needed his older brother. 

"Hey, Greg. Um...can I ask you some stuff? I don't want you to get mad.", Rowley's voice interrupted Greg's thoughts, and the Heffley boy nodded hesitantly. That...didn't sound good. Rowley cleared his throat before continuing in a whisper, "Well...um, is Rodrick uh...is Rodrick hurting you? Like...more than usual in order to make you stay with him so he can get those 'mom bucks' or whatever they're called?"

He was right, that really wasn't good at all. Rowley just didn't understand, he couldn't understand. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get it, but god, Greg wished he would just stop prying already.

"What? Nah, Rodrick is being normal. He's actually been nicer lately because he's realized I'm cool. Why'd you even ask that?", Greg lied, and he instantly felt guilty. He hated lying to Rowley, lying to - and about - him had almost ruined their friendship forever once, but he couldn't let anyone know the truth. It was just for Rodrick and himself, Rowley would tell other people anyways. He was alone on this one, and he was kind of content with that.

His friend sitting beside him didn't look like he was completely convinced, but he shut up anyways. Thank god, Greg was a terrible liar - at least, according to Rodrick he was. 

As if on cue, the older teenager stumbled through the bedroom door and made a motion for his brother to follow. "C'mere, need to talk to you for a sec. Baby hippo, you stay put."


End file.
